


That one time Lex almost got stabbed with a fork

by Southernpeach13



Series: Superbat Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce gets drunk, Bruce is a happy drunk, Bruce loves music, Charity Auctions, Drunk Bruce, Drunk Bruce Wayne, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex Luthor being a creep, Lex is stewing in he corner, Other, Sexual Harassment, Superbat Week 2020, cause Bryce and Clark are being a cute couple, fem!Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Bryce Wayne attends to charity event.Lex is there.Oh no.No do not touch me without my permission.No don't touch me.Is that Clark.Yep that's Clark.Hey Clark you're my date now.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	That one time Lex almost got stabbed with a fork

**Author's Note:**

> Edit!  
> Bryce gave Clark hickies because she made a special lipstick alignment with blue kryptonite!
> 
> I will be writing a story about this so do not worry!!!

Bryce sighed and ran her fingers through her short, black hair and sighed deeply before she put on a sweet smile as she stepped out of the limousine giving Alfred a small wave right before she was bombarded by flashing cameras and paparazzi screaming questions at her. As she strutted down the rich red carpet with confidence as her heels clicked against the covered stone path.

Making sure that no matter the angle she would look stunning in every picture they took.

Her high collared black mermaid tail dress flowing gracefully with every step she took. It’s long sleeves, mostly transparent, excluding the flowing designs on said sleeves.

Her dress also having a keyhole design on her upper chest in the shape of a bat.

_ Who were you wearing? _

_ Do you have a date? _

_ Ms. Wayne, may I ask you a question? _

And so many others just screaming her name, hoping she would spare them a single glance.

Bryce felt the urge to roll her eyes as she made her way into the event.

The bouncer instantly recognized and opened the door for her.    
  


“Welcome Ms. Wayne. We hope you enjoy the event.” he said, giving her a kind smile. Bryce gave him a seductive smirk as she walked passed him, blowing him a kiss. She laughed softly as she saw his face flush red as he closed the door.

Bryce made her way to the center of the room examining the other guest mingling with one another, nearly all of them holding a flute of expensive alcohol, before her eyes fell on the guitars on display. Bryce made her way to the instruments on display on the wall. Her hands running up against a beautiful 1964 Daphne Blue Jazz Master.

Said guitar along with the rest on the wall were all up for auction, the money going to rehabilitation programs for inmates in Arkham Asylum.

Bryce had already donated a large sum of money before she arrived. She planned on donating a bit more, wanting to get one of the instruments on guitar.

  
Bryce jumped up in surprise, pulled from her thoughts as she felt an arm wrap around her waist like a snake, pulling her closer to their body.

Bryce glared at whoever it wa-

_ Oh. _

_ Of course it’s him. _

Bryce shot him a dirty look, before forcing a small smile.

“Hello Lexie,'' she purred.

“Ms. Wayne, how are you today?”

Bryce felt her stomach do a nauseous flip as he lowered his hands down her waist.

Bryce chuckled nervously as slipping out of his slimy grip, not wanting him to touch her without her permission.

“I’m doing great Lex!” Bryce forced out with an overly cheerful tone. Luthor was about to say something else before Bryce quickly interrupted him-

“I hope you enjoy the auction!” she said quickly, turning on her heel as she walked over to the dessert table.

She needed something sweet right now before she ripped off Luthor's arm.

Bryce grabbed a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. She was about to dig in before she felt a certain  _ someone  _ run his hands against her waist  _ again _ . Bryce gripped her fork in a tight fist debating whether or not she should stab him with it.

_ Take a hint Luthor!  _ Her mind screamed as she set her cake down on the table beside her and placed a hand on her hip as she kept her false smile.  _ Stop touching me or you and Slade are going to be wearing matching eyepatches!  _

Bryce listened as Lex kept suggesting certain  _ activities  _ to do after the event.

She turned to face him, her smile straining.

“Ya’ know Lex despite what the  _ Gotham Gazette  _ says abt me I am actually seeing someone right now.” Her lie slipping off her tongue smoothly.

Lex gripper her waist firmly, unknowingly digging his fingers into one of her _ many  _ scars as he pressed his chest against her own, leaning into her her as he whispered.

“Well I don’t see this mysterious partner of yours, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” 

Bryce felt herself suddenly need to vomit as he kissed the back of her hand with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Bryce felt herself screaming internally again before she spotted a familiar face wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses right as Luther stood back up.

Glasses looked up, giving her a small wave with a dorky smile.

Bryce gritted her teeth and gave a small side nod at Luthor with alarmed eyes.    
Thankfully he took the hint, putting his pen and notepad up walking up to the pair.

Clark smiled widely at Bryce as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Lex’s unwanted grasp.

“Hello Mr Luthor.” Clark chirped, a fake smile on his face as he began to give him a death glare.   
Lex looked back and forth between the reporter and the Wayne heiress, as said heiress snuggled into Kent’s chest.

“Mr Kent.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“I see you’ve met my boyfriend Lexie.” Bryce said happily as Lex  _ finally  _ backed up. Bryce watched with glee as Luther muttered an “I see.” under his breath as he stormed off.

Bryce sighed in relief as she grabbed her almost forgotten cake, stabbing it angrily as she took a bite with a glare set on her face. Clark gave her a sad look when he realized how upset the honestly creepy interaction with Luther had affected her.

“Hey”   
Bryce looked up at him, crumbs on her mouth. Clark chucked as he wiped the remaining cake from her face.

“What was that for?” She questioned, cocking a single eyebrow at him.

“Well I guess I’m your boyfriend now. So better act the part.”

Bryce closed her eyes before letting out another deep sigh. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, opening them a few seconds later to look at Clark.

“Sorry for dragging you into this. Luthor wou-”   
“Wouldn't take the hint.” He finished with a concerned tone in his voice.

Bryce furiously shoved another bite of cake in her mouth glaring at the table.

Clark swore she was trying to burn a hole in it with heat vision with how pissed she looked

“I figured. You looked like you were about to take his eye out.” Clark joked trying to cheer her up.   
Bryce laughed softly.

“I was debating on it.” She added. As she took another bite of her cake.   
“He’s such a ass.” she murmured. 

“I know.”    
  


“No Clark you really don’t.” she muttered as she set her know clean plate done and ran both her hands through her hair closing her eyes and resting them on the back of her head as she walked out to a nearby balcony, leaning on the rail with Clark trailing behind her.

He put a hand on her shoulder

“I think I do Br-”   
  
Bryce quickly cut him off looking at him with frustration.

“No Clark! You don’t!” She yelled as she whipped around to face him, jabbing a finger in his chest.

“You don’t have to deal with him that much outside of your cape. I have to deal with him almost on a weekly as Bryce Wayne!”   
Clark watched as frustrated tears started to trickle from her eyes.

She jabbed her finger in his chest with each sentence.

“You don’t have to deal with his innuendos in front of your family! Your kids! Him pressuring you for sex! Constantly asking for a date, even though you said “No.” multiple times! The unwanted gifts, texts and emails, even though you asked him to stop!”   
  
Bryce let out another frustrated yell as she buried her face in Clark’s chest. Clark’s heart brok when he realized that she was know full on sobbing.

Bryce Wayne.

The Batwoman.

The toughest, hardened, and intelligent hero he knew. Someone who was always in check with her feelings. Whether in cape and cowl or expensive dresses and heels.

Was crying.

Clark was about to rest his hands on her back when she pulled. He watched as sniffle a bit, her blue eyes no reddened from her crying.

He watched as she wrapped her hands around her waist and then looked up at him. Her signere scowl on her face as she said one last sentence.

“And most importantly Clark, You don’t have to deal with the unwanted touching.”

Clark hesitated a moment before he stepped closer to his best friend. He carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands lifting her chin up so she could look at him.

“Do you want me to take care of it?” he asked. He didn't want to assume that she wanted to be him to be her white knight that swooped in and saved her like she couldn't protect herself. She was the freaking Batwoman. She was no damsel in distress by no means. But as Bryce Wayne it was safe to assume she couldn't punch everyone that harassed her.

She was nearly constantly in the spotlight. She wasn't supposed to make mistakes. She was supposed be elegant and ladylike. 

  
She was supposed to be perfect.

Gothams Princess.

  
  


Bryce shook her head and laughed as she ran her hands over her face.

“No, No Clark you don’t have to do that.” she said leaning into the hand that cupped her face, her eyes slipping closed, visibly relaxing at his touch.

He stared at her for a while, relieved that she was somewhat happy again.

Clark felt his heart skip a beat when she slowly opened her eyes,giving him a sweet smile.

“We should probably head back inside.” she said as she pulled her face away from his hand.

Clark gulped as he gave her a small nod. His heart fluttered as Bryce asked if he was fine with holding her waist along with other couple like things, hoping it would steer off  _ certain  _ people.

Clark quickly agreed.

  
  


Clark and Bryce walked back into the building. 

The two staying by each other's side the entire time.

Clark watched as Bryce got tipsier and tipsier throughout the event.

Bryce was a bit of a happy and emotional drunk. 

Laughing and dancing with him.

Definitely more of a hugger.

Which Clark was fine with. He was a bit of a hugger himself. Bryce usually wasn't, but when she did he never passed up the opportunity. 

Overall the two had fun. Chatting and flirting with one another. Most of the guest and paparazzi were eating it up.

As the night ended Clark helped Bryce walk to her car , both holding onto each other's waist as Clark stopped Bryce from swerving too much in her drunken state (He didn't even want to think of the money she spent to get a guitar she had her eye on.)

as she held her heels in another, Alfred already holding the door for her.

“Alfred!’ she exclaimed happily hugging the butler happily, happily telling him about her night..

Alfred chuckled helping her in the car, before she nearly threw herself out of said car and pulled Clark in the back with her. Alfred shook his head with a smile as he started up the car and drove back to Wayne Manor. As people took pictures of the pair. 

Needless to say the _Gotham Gazette_ and _Daily Planet_ were going to have a field day with those pictures of Gotham’s Princess and the reporter from the _Daily Plan_ e _t_ and their apparent relationship.

The next day as Clark walked into his place of work with hickies up and down his neck Lois demanded details at once. Wanting to know what the Wayne heiress was like and to  _ not  _ spare any details about what they did.

  
Clark was definitely as red as a tomato by the time Lois had gotten what she wanted out of him.

His phone chimed once she left. Clark opened his lock screen to see the message and saw that it was from Bryce.

With four words.

**_Had fun last night. (;_ **

Clark didn't know how to respond before she sent him another message.

**_We should definitely hang out more outside of work._ **

Clark smiled as he sent Bryce a message back.

**_Yeah, we definitely should._ **

  
  



End file.
